Somewhat of an Awkward Admission
by whispered touches
Summary: What do you get when you mix Valentine's Day, a date, a "heartwarming moment," three spying Marauders, some spit, and a sexiness potion? A very awkward situation and the best kiss of James' life.


"So where do you want to go?"

"Where do _you _want to go?"

"Don't start this with me again."

"Why not? It's fun."

"What part of annoying me out of my wits is fun?"

"The fact that you look absolutely delicious when you're annoyed."

"Delicious?"

"Did you hear something?"

"No, but I thought I heard an echo. Yes, I said delicious. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Do you think I do?"

"Why are they asking so many questions?"

"No."

"Then there you go."

"…"

"The Three Broomsticks, then?"

"Prongs! This is _not _part of the plan!"

"_Sirius? Peter? _What the hell are you doing here?"

"Spying on you and Lily."

"Wormtail!"

"What? It was your idea, after all."

"He's got a point, Sirius."

"Not you too, Remus!"

"Well, James said he had something pretty damn important to say to Lily, and I wanted to be here to see it."

"You have something important to say to me?"

"Is there an echo?"

"That's what she said! Hey! Don't laugh – God, Sirius, you're so perverted!"

"…What's your point?"

"What do you have to say to me, James?"

"Ahem. Well, ah, you see…"

"James, just tell her already."

"Don't rush me, Remus!"

"You didn't mind this morning when I rushed you to quit messing up your hair and get down to the common room."

"You swore we'd never speak of that again!"

"I swore nothing."

"Except that we're up to no good."

"Solemnly."

"Yes, good point, Padfoot, solemnly."

"Tell me, James!"

"…"

"Your face is red."

"Thanks, Peter."

"No problem."

"…"

"Roses?"

"They were out of lilies."

"Of course they were."

"Who is this 'they' you speak of?"

"Shut _up_, Padfoot! This is a very heartwarming moment!"

"…I'll be right back."

"Where are you going? Answer me, Sirius Orion Black!... Damn him!"

"Lily, I know we've only been dating for a few months, but…"

"You've been after me since the end of third year, and you wish that I had come to my senses earlier so we could've had more time together."

"Well, yes, but –"

"I think that too."

"I was going to say – wait, what?"

"I wish I'd come to my senses earli –"

"No, no, I heard you, but – _what_?"

"Here, Remus, have some butterbeer."

"Sirius? How did you –"

"What about me?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, Peter. I forgot."

"…sure you did… stupid dog…"

"I resent that."

"I'm sure you do. … Hey, what's in this butterbeer?"

"A potion."

"Oh. What potion?"

"…dunno. Kinda sour, though. Has a tangy taste to it."

"Yep."

"What I'm really trying to say is –"

"I want you to know –"

"I love you."

"…"

"AH!"

"Why did a girly shriek just interrupt the best kiss of my life?"

"Sirius spit on me!"

"I'm not going to ask."

"It's the only way for the potion to do… whatever it does."

"It needs saliva?"

"No, you dunce! You have to get wet!"

"_Stop spitting on me_!"

"Fine. You're well off now, anyway. Wormtail, start spitting on me."

"My pleasure."

"Really?"

"Note the sarcasm."

"Ah."

"…"

"Why did a freakish glow just interrupt the best kiss of my life?"

"The potion worked!"

"…"

"I know! Remus and I drank this potion and now… we're sexy!"

"…Well, Remus is."

"Thanks, Lily."

"Anytime, Moony."

"Ouch, Lils. That hurt me, right here. … Ow. That actually hurt."

"You are _such _a drama queen."

"And…?

"…and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"If that's not mushy-gushyness, then Mr. Wormtail doesn't know what is."

"Mr. Padfoot agrees, Mr. Wormtail. Mr. Moony, will you accompany Mr. Padfoot on his walk of sexiness?"

"Mr. Moony would be honored."

"What about Mr. Wormtail?"

"Mr. Wormtail can be a groupie."

"Whatever floats Mr. Padfoot's boat."

"…Some Valentine's day date this was."

"Get used to it, Lily."

"I plan on it, James. I plan on it."

"You just repeated yourself."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, you prat."

**--**

**For xXDhampireXx's Shrek Quotes Challenge, mackgirl's Valentine's Day Challenge, and thelightningstrike's Just Dialogue/Description Challenge**

**So that's that. If you're confused about who said what where, just PM or review and I'll clear it up (personally, I'm leaning toward review). I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
